bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Jelly Beans
Jelly Beans is an item added in the Egg Hunt update. When used, it spreads jelly beans with a variety of different colors that will turn into jelly bean tokens when landing on flowers. Jelly beans are scattered in the direction you are looking in. Collecting the tokens grant a variety of buffs depending on the color for a minute. If multiple people are around, a different person picking up the tokens will give both the owner and the collector the token's buffs, as well as the Jelly Bean Sharing Bonus to the owner. It has a cooldown of 40 seconds. You can only hold a maximum of 50 at a time. You'll need to use at least one in order to get any more, unless they are obtained from quests. Types and Effects You can only stack these up to 3 times. These are the different types of Jelly Beans: * Red Jelly Bean Tokens gives 1.25x Red Pollen. * Maroon Jelly Bean Tokens gives 1.5x Red Pollen. (Rare) * Blue Jelly Bean Tokens gives 1.25x Blue Pollen. * Navy Jelly Bean Tokens gives 1.5x Blue Pollen. (Rare) * White Jelly Bean Tokens gives 1.5x White Pollen. * Slate Jelly Bean Tokens gives 2x White Pollen. (Rare) * Pink Jelly Bean Tokens gives 1.5x Pollen From Bees. * Green Jelly Bean Tokens gives +5% Critical Chance. * Black Jelly Bean Tokens gives 1.5x Bomb Pollen. * Brown Jelly Bean Tokens gives 1.15x Pollen. * Yellow Jelly Bean Tokens gives +5% Instant Conversion. * Teal Jelly Bean Tokens gives 1.5x Pollen From Tools. * Periwinkle Jelly Bean Tokens gives 2x Pollen (Rare). * Merigold Jelly Bean Tokens gives +25% Instant Conversion (Rare). * Spoiled Jelly Bean Token gives x0.25 Bee Movespeed (Very Rare). * Jelly Bean Sharing Bonus gives 1.25x Conversion Rate, +25% White Pollen, +5% Red Pollen, +5% Blue Pollen, and +1% Critical Chance (To get this bonus, you must let another person take a dropped Jelly Bean that you used). Ways To Obtain * A reward from the Ant Challenge. * Completing certain quests. * Going in the Blue Maze next to the Ticket Tent. Take the path to the right and you will find a token. * Buying packs from the Robux Shop. * Jelly Bean buffs can be produced from the Bean Bugs. * Donating items to the Wind Shrine. * Certain codes. ** "ClubBasket" (Gives 3 jelly beans) (Valid). ** "500mil" (Gives 5 jelly beans) (Valid). ** "Discord100k" (Gives 3 jelly beans) (Valid). ** "MoreTime" (Gives 3 jelly beans) (Expired). ** "BeesBuzz123" (Gives 3 jelly beans) (Valid). Gallery Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 9.58.09 PM.png|Jelly Beans in the inventory. SpreadJellyBeans.gif|A player using Jelly Beans. EBF07EB5-EFF2-46C6-9B79-C35CFA5714BA.png|Jelly Beans in an Ant Challenge reward. Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 10.05.26 PM.png|Two different types of Jelly Bean tokens on a field. 49B1D81F-4021-429C-8E1F-F8AA75DA1B56.jpeg|Red Jelly Bean buff. RobloxScreenShot20190627_164611970.png|Maroon Jelly Bean buff. 100FFA81-3D95-4A97-A998-92324A2CA5D1.png|Blue Jelly Bean buff. RobloxScreenShot20190627_164430276.png|Navy Jelly Bean buff. 4B7D0C18-BEAE-4265-85F8-22EC34AB6018.jpeg|White Jelly Bean buff. 06B9EB91-EA55-4158-8682-2B1A69104DB0.jpeg|Slate Jelly Bean buff. 42DAB7C3-D386-4615-AE0E-B03976544E29.jpeg|Pink Jelly Bean buff. RobloxScreenShot20190627_164258998.png|Green Jelly Bean buff. RobloxScreenShot20190627_165737307.png|Black Jelly Bean buff. AA6D5C4C-DE6E-403C-8446-4A5048AD1BD7.jpeg|Brown Jelly Bean buff. 397EE734-B72C-433F-86DA-89356783A32D.jpeg|Yellow Jelly Bean buff. CCE986E0-6844-42FF-BAE8-EFB40CD74710.jpeg|Teal Jelly Bean buff. 416DCAA1-A82E-46A3-9C68-7381BF338A50.jpeg|Periwinkle Jelly Bean buff. RobloxScreenShot20190627_164120375.png|Merigold Jelly Bean buff. spoiledjelly.png|Spoiled Jelly Bean debuff. RobloxScreenShot20190627_171704369.png|Jelly Bean Sharing buff. RobloxScreenShot20190809_190816723.png|6 different types of jelly bean tokens in a field. Trivia * When you pick up a jelly bean token, it will say "You found a Jelly Beans!" instead of "You found Jelly Beans!" * Onett has stated that he will add more ways to get jelly beans in the future. * The hearts in the Jelly Bean Sharing Bonus buff is similar to the heart of the baby love ability token, but they are not blushing. * Using jelly beans in the Ant Challenge won't provide any jelly bean tokens, though it will still consume the item. * Rarer jelly beans have sparkles when being thrown into a field. Category:Consumables Category:Items Category:Egg Hunt 2019